Yukidoke no Koigokoro
by Nappeun Yeoja
Summary: A Zanpakūto is an extension of one's soul. People often assume that those who have ice Zanpakūto are cold and they've forgotten that it not only depicts that one is cold, but that one is fragile; no matter their frozen demeanor. /ON HIATUS HitsugayaOC/


_**Author's Note: **_I know I said I won't be publishing any full stories here, but Quizilla is being a pain right now. I have this story on my Quizilla account, but I changed the title and practically the whole plot. I'll still be using the same character, but there will be a few changes.

It's funny how I used the original title as the title for the prologue. Updates on this will be _**really**_ slow, seeing as I'll be in high school this year; loaded with projects and homework, and I have yet to edit the other chapters. This is my first full–okay, not exactly first; but whatever—Bleach story, and constructive criticism is the best way to help if you think something's wrong in my story.

I hope that you guys will like this; and I'll do my best to keep each person in character. The plot isn't really clear at the moment, but I have a vague idea of what will be happening; and you could give me ideas on how to make this story enjoyable. The **ToshiroxOC** pairing might take a while to build up; especially with his personality and the personality I gave to my OC. But rest assured; the pairing will be there.

**Anyways, on with the story!

* * *

**

**Yukidoke no Koigokoro****  
**

…"_snow thaw on my loving heart"…_

--

_Yukidoke no Koigokoro © AkuMa HiKaRi_

_Bleach © Tite Kubo_

--

**Prologue:**

"_Requiem In The Frigid Winter"

* * *

_

It was dark and frigid. Snow fell to the ground serenely, creating a wonderland of snow. The moon was shining brightly, bathing everything in pale silver. The scene was beautiful; almost haunting. But she had no time to think about such things.

She ran through the thick forest, never stopping even though she was tired. She didn't care that she was bleeding badly, or that she was heavily wounded. Black dots and tears clouded her vision, yet she still kept running. Her pursuers were still out there; she couldn't give up now. She needed help.

Blood gushed out from her wounds, tainting the once pure white snow a crimson red. Her curly snow white hair billowed out behind her, and some strands whipped at her face. Her icy blue eyes were wide in terror, and tears ran down her cheeks.

With a strangled cry—a cross between a wail and a whimper—she collapsed onto the snow-laden ground. She panted heavily, and tried to regain her breath. She lay prostrate on the ground, a puddle of blood slowly forming around her small body.

Slowly, she sat up; chest heaving with sobs. She shakily wiped the thin trickle of blood from the corner of her mouth, and wiped it onto her torn, bloody and once beautiful _furisode_ **(1)**.

Numb. Just so numb. She didn't feel a thing. The pain had faded a long time ago. Only the terror remained.

"_Okaa-san to Onee-san…"_ **(2)** She sobbed quietly, and tears leaked out from her eyes in a greater wave. "_Nande, Otou-san?"_ **(3) **She asked herself in a whisper, and her small hand balled into a fist. Her head snapped up when she heard shouting. Her eyes widened, and she stared into the darkness where she heard the shouting.

A group of men emerged from the darkness, and she scrambled to get up, failing miserably. A man walked up to her, his dark blue eyes lit with a dark flame and mouth twisted into a psychotic sneer. She flinched under his harsh glare, and whimpered softly.

He looked down at her, leering. He grabbed a fistful of her hair, and she whimpered out, "_Y-Yamete, Otou-san!" _**(4)** His sneer only twisted more, and he yanked on her hair, making her cry out.

Her vision became blurry, but she could still see his sneering face; and she felt dread settle into her chest when she saw the dagger he held in his hand. He hummed a tune, something she didn't recognize, but it sounded like an eerie and solemn one.

The dark abyss of death slowly consumed her, and before she closed her eyes, she saw the dagger being brought down, and he whispered in a sing-song voice, "_Sayonara, ko…" _**(5)**

Pain, and then everything went black.

* * *

**(1)** A type of kimono

**(2)** Mother and older sister…

**(3) **Why, father?

**(4) **S-Stop, father!

**(5) **Farewell, child…

Okay, so frankly, I think the prologue is too short, but if I made it longer, it would seem like I just jammed things into this chapter and it'd be confusing. My OC's name is yet to be revealed to you guys, and when I do, I'll be putting up a character profile…and anyways, you might already know her name…

No Toshiro in this one, but he'll be here soon. The next chapter will have a different timeline as the prologue, and more things will be explained. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. :)


End file.
